The present invention relates to a sealed sample capsule for a scanning-type calorimeter or differential thermal analyzer.
A conventional capsule is illustrated in FIG. 1, and comprises a can "a" having a flange "b" formed on the brim thereof which is covered by a cover plate "c". By cutting off margin "b" of the flange "b" and margin "c" of the plate "c" with a press, the two members are united or intermeshed at the cut-off section so that the capsule is sealed containing sample material "d" therein.
This well-known type of capsule has the merits of being easy to seal and easy to handle in use, but it has, on the other hand, demerits in that it will easily break or be distorted and consequently leak the sample material under higher internal pressure. The capsule cannot withstand over 3 atmospheres of internal pressure and will not remain sealed at internal pressures higher than that value.
The capsule illustrated in FIG. 1 should be made of silver, aluminium, copper or the like, as good sealing efficiency is required at the intermeshing portion thereof and therefore the capsule is unusable for active material as mercury, gallium and the like.